


Protective

by JackieWright



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:39:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7177706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackieWright/pseuds/JackieWright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean doesn't like castiel being gone for long</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protective

**Author's Note:**

> hey this is just a little something I wiped up. hope you enjoy x3

'oh hey cas your back how did it go'  
'hello Sam it went as well as it could...'  
castiel looks around the room and then at Sam and says  
'where is dean?'  
'oh he went out for a bit...hey cas'  
'yes Sam'  
'just to warn you I don't think Deans being doing to good'  
'oh?'  
'yeah he...'  
before Sam could finish his sentence Dean walks though the door. Castiel and dean lock eyes for a moment then Dean looks away.  
'im gonna go and see if bobby has any news I wont be back for awhile'  
Sam walks to the door  
'yeah see ya sammy'  
'bye'  
Sam walks out the door. the room is so quiet you could hear a pin drop then castiel speaks  
'Dean...'  
Dean does not look at him doesn't even say a work while placing his jacket onto the bed  
'Dean look at me have I done something to...'  
before castiel could say another word Dean walks to castiel fast then hugs him while shaking. Castiel place his hand on Deans back  
'next time don't take so long ya got that'  
Castiel smiles  
'ok'

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the story being short but I hope you liked it. Dean can be so cute sometimes I guess you do feel a little down when your angle is not around huh x3


End file.
